Wave 0000000
* Wave 0000000 is a secret Easter egg wave that occurs occasionally after wave 38 (1/2000 chance or 0.0005% chance). Special zombies like the idk and Virus will spawn. Jacks will also spawn in this wave, although they will have 100,000 health, unlike in the Halloween event where they had 120,000. Another Void will spawn in this wave as well. This wave can occur at the end of the game after both teams (if in Versus mode) or the blue team (in survival) triumphs at Wave 38. This wave used to normally occur before Wave 1. battle in survival with Planet3arth. This video was published in Febuary 24, 2019. ]] When this wave occurs, the wave box will turn white and the wave box will say Wave 0000000. 3 Jacks and 1 Void will spawn during this wave. The triumph bar is also different from normal triumphs (shown above).(outdated) Zombies Wave 0000000 after wave 38 * 6 issue * 7 error * 10 Viruses * 1 J * 1 M * 1 Patient Zero * 3 Expired Jacks * 1 Void * 2 Guardians * 1 Necromancer Boss *Golden Zombie if you haven't encountered it from Waves 1-38 (will only spawn in 4/1/19) *? Murderer (needs confirmation) Wave 0000000 before Wave 1 (Removed) * When wave 0000000 appears as wave 1: * 3 issue * 1 Error * 1 Virus * 3 Mystery2s * 1 J * 1 M * 1 Patient Zero * 3 Expired Jacks * 1 Void * 2 Guardians * 1 Necromancer Boss * A chance of a Golden Zombie spawning (will only spawn in 4/1/19) * ? Murderer (Needs confirmation) 'Beating Wave 0000000' *Wave 0000000 can only occur at end of a game.there are a few strategies to help you beat it at the end of the game. *Have multiple Phasers, Zeds, and Railgunners to deal a lot of damage. *Slow the enemies down using a Flamethrower. For some reason, Jacks can get affected by Flamethrower. *Make your towers shoot or spawn faster with a Commander and or DJ. 'Trivia' * Wave 0000000 does not appear before Wave 1. It has been confirmed by Planet that it was a mistake on his end and does not occur before Wave 1 anymore. * Wave 0000000 is not a glitch; it is an easter egg in Tower Battles. * There are 7 "0"'s in "0000000". * This Easter egg was released on the day Zed tower and Mercenary Tower was released. * In 2017 of Tower Battles, the completion of the Halloween event it said that "Jack will return.. ?" * It seems that Jack has returned but with only 100000 hp and later it was renamed Expired Jack with 60000 hp. * This Easter Egg can happen on any map and this wave is very deadly, especially in short maps (Ex: Grasslands, Mars, Dead End Valley etc.) *"0000000" was at the bottom of the update log on the 3/22/18 update. *The theme of wave 0000000 is "Bombs for Throwing at You" from Portal 2's soundtrack. *The 1s and 0s in the 4th message seem to translate into 3/4. *Wave 0000000 seems to be like a glitch or easter egg that Planet3arth (owner of Tower Battles) was trying to hide. (If you look at the round ending text) *Patient Zero comes with two dressed zombies that appear to be doctors/scientists. They could be connected somehow. *If Planet3arth is in a match with you, there is a 100% chance that Wave 0000000 will occur after Wave 38. *Since 7/11/2018, it has been confirmed the Red Idk is called the Error, and now a Guardian spawns along with the new revamped stunning Void. *Wave 0000000 might possibly be a rare version of Wave 39. Messages There are unique messages on top of the wave box before wave 0000000 occurs. They appear in the following order: #The zombies retreat* #T-0he zo--0mbie-00s retrea-0t* #No they don't # Not yet # (< and > continuously switch spots for 9 times) # A lot of 1's and 0's appear in the wave box, mixed with slashes and with <'s and >'s at the end of the message. # succesz (The wave box blinks into different colors continuously up until the 8th message) # random numbers flickinghahahahahaha # hi # ..T-his is unexpected isn't it. (Wave box stops switching into different colors) # -0You thought the ga-me was over. # well it is # -not # not this time # let me go back in time with you # at the beginning.. # random numbers flicking # New wav-9090 e beginnin-0g # New wave beginning.. # Wave 0000000 (Wave box color switches to pale translucent white in some occasions) After completing wave 0000000 # "oops" # uhhhhh # You didn't see that #zero zero zero zero zero zero zero #The zombies retreat* #You guys survived the whole entire game!! # Well Then... # I guess..you guys are all winners! (triumph box appears) # HAPPY BETA TESTING! List of all recorded Wave 0000000 encounters on Youtube * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U57HslyJsd0 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEHOM1dJvi4 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrQWwCbKFbg&feature=youtu.be * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4WYVJyC-RI&feature=youtu.be * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdolfK7imYE * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6cMtFjFDWk&feature=youtu.be *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2Asd48-ID8 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rArRsdlcyps - Wave 0000000 on Dead End Valley *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7P4QVP-4y0 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO4zEcIKFhc Category:Waves Category:Needs help Category:Early Game Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000 Category:Help Category:Easter Egg Category:Event